tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mufasa
Mufasa -''' król Lwiej Ziemi występujący między innymi w Król Lew i Król Lew 3: Hakuna Matata, a także starszy brat Skazy oraz partner Sarabi, z którą miał syna, Simbę. Wygląd Mufasa jest bardzo wysokim i masywnym lwem o czerwono-brązowych czach. Kiedy król stoi koło swojego młodszego brata można dostrzec, że jest wyższy. Lew posiada potężne ramiona z umięśnionymi łapami. Siła fizyczna Mufasy jest ukazana w całym filmie. Najpierw atakuje hieny w obronie syna, a następnie rzuca się pod pędzące stado gnu. Jego futro jest koloru złota, a łapy, pysk i podbrzusze są jasnobrązowe. Cechą charakterystyczną Mufasy jest bujna czerwona grzywa, która rozciąga się do jego klatki piersiowej. Osobowość Już w młodym wieku, Mufasa odznaczał się cechami przywódcy w porównaniu do swojego młodszego i nieodpowiedzialnego brata. Król jest na tyle dojrzały, że stawia wartości królestwa wyżej niż swoje. Mufasa jest odważnym lwem oraz ceni sobie swoich bliskich i rzuca się na ratunek swojemu synowi, aby go ocalić. Wzbudza szacunek nawet u hien do tego stopnia, że boją się również jego imienia. Siła fizyczna Mufasy jest nie tylko symbolem władzy, ale i wytrzymałości, gdyż potrafi pokonać sam trzech napastników. Pomimo swojej siły i poważnej postawy, król jest również bardzo przyjacielski. Mufasa jest również mądry i pouczający, gdyż trenuje syna do jego przyszłej roli króla. Ostatecznie jest gotów poświęcić własne życie w obronie rodziny. Władca nad życie kochał swojego jedynego syna, do tego stopnia, że wręcz go rozpieszczał, co widać, gdy na przykład po spotkaniu z hienami nie ukarał go, tylko obrócił sytuację w żart. Niemal zawsze traktował Simbę pobłażliwie, rzadko też wierzył mu na słowo. Sugeruje się, że Mufasa wyjątkowo źle traktuje brata, ponieważ jest w stosunku do niego nieprzychylny, co widać na początku filmu oraz w angielskim komiksie ,,Trudno o dobre rady" gdzie praktycznie wykazuje gotowość do ataku na Skazę. Po za tym od dzieciństwa Mufasa był dość próżnym lwem raz ciągle udowadniał swojemu bratu jak bardzo jest istotny dla swojego ojca Ahadiego. Król nie potrafił również zauważyć, że jego idealna i dorosła postawa po prostu czasem rani syna, a nawet najbardziej widoczne problemy młodego następcy tronu nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Mufasa często też potrafił wciągać Simbę w kłopoty, czego ten nie chciał. Król był skłonny do skarcenia go przy innych lwiątkach. Takie zachowania można zauważyć w komiksach ,, Królewskie Oszustwo" , ,,Biały Skarb*" , ,,Nowy Brat Simby", Niezwykły Chór, ,,Spadająca Gwiazda", ,,Znów się Uśmiechnij", ,,Simba wraca do domu"* oraz ,,Simba i Kwiat Odwagi" '''*Komiksy nie zostały wydane w Polsce. Historia Sześć Nowych Przygód Opowieść o Dwóch Braciach Mufasa po raz pierwszy pojawia się razem z Ahadim i Taką, kiedy król przegania trzy hieny, które chciały zaatakować Rafikiego. Okazuje się, że pawian przybył na Lwią Ziemię w celu pogłębienia wiedzy. Skaza prezentuje nieodpowiednie zachowanie względem przybysza w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych lwów. Wkrótce Ahadi zaprosił Rafikiego na Lwią Skałę, ponieważ uznał, że wiedza szamana może okazać się przydatna. W późniejszym czasie Mufasa wyznaje pawianowi, że relacja Skazy z ojcam jest dość napięta. Następnego dnia, mieszkańcy Lwiej Ziemi zbierają się, aby powiadomić króla o swoich problemach. Mimo, że Ahadi obiecał synom polowanie, postanawia jednak je odwołać ze względu na obowiązki królewskie. Skaza nie może wybaczyć ojcu złamanej obietnicy, podczas gdy Mufasa nie protestuje, przez co zostaje pochwalony za swoją odpowiedzialność. Ostatecznie synowie króla wyruszają na polowanie. Skaza sugeruje bratu, aby spotkali się przy Pięciu Skałach. Wkrótce Mufasa rusza w stronę wodopoju, gdzie znajduje się Boma, nie wiedząc, że w tym samym czasie Taka rozmawia z hienami. Lew zaczyna rozmawiać z bawołem, aby przekonać go do podzielenia się wodą z innymi. Nagle jednak Skaza wyskakuje z pobliskiej trawy i prezentuje swój ryk, a następnie mówi, że jeżeli zwierzę nie podzieli się wodopojem wówczas będzie musiał zmierzyć się z Mufasą. Bawół zaczyna szarżować, a zaskoczony Mufasa unika ataku. W tym samym czasie reszta bawołów atakowała Takę. Mufasa przeraził się narastającym niebezpieczeństwem, lecz popędził bratu z odsieczą. Bez względu na wszystko Skaza został ranny. Powiadomiony przez Zuzu Ahadi dotarł na miejsce razem ze stadem słoni. Mufasa podbiegł do ojca mówiąc mu, że Skaza jest ranny. Potem zapytał się brata dlaczego rozzłościł Bomę. Taka stwierdził, że zrobił to, aby wpakować Mufasę w kłopoty i policzyć się z ojcem za złamanie obietnicy. Potem następca tronu uczestniczy w oficjalnej ceremonii. Rafiki zostaje mianowany doradcą, a Zuzu królewskim majordomusem. Wąż w trawie Mufasa zostaje wspomniany przez Kopę. Młody książę wyjaśnia, że gdy dziadek poniósł śmierć, Simba uznawał siebie za winnego, co jeszcze bardziej nakłoniło go do ucieczki. Jaka jest prawda, Zazu? Na początku Mufasa jest jedynie wspominany przez Zazu, gdy majordomus rozmawia z Kopą. Okazuje się, że ptak informował króla o wszystkim co zobaczył, dlatego władca zastanawiał się czy postąpił słusznie zatrudniając swojego przyjaciela. Często były to sytuacje pozornie niebezpieczne, lecz ostatecznie okazywały się banalnymi sprawami, nie wartymi uwagi. Niegdyś Zazu usłyszał jak dwa strusie rozmawiają o kopaniu swojego rówieśnika i natychmiast zgłosił to królowi. Jak się jednak później okazało zwierzęta prowadziły dyskusje na temat konkursu. Mufasa często musiał sprawdzać sytuacje, które nie były na tyle niebezpieczne, aby się nimi interesować. Z tego powodu władca na krótki czas utracił wiarę w swojego majordomusa. W późniejszym czasie ptak odzyskał zaufanie króla, ponieważ w porę ostrzegł go przed armią mrówek, która zbliżała się do Lwiej Ziemi. Król Lew Mufasa jest królem Lwiej Ziemi, który po raz pierwszy pojawia się na prezentacji Simby. Gdy lwiątko podrasta król uczy go rządzenia oraz podstaw Kręgu Życia. Zabrania synowi chodzenia na Cmentarzysko Słoni ten jednak się go nie słucha namówiony przez knującego jego brata Skazę. Mufasa ratuje Simbę i Nalę przed hienami, po czym odbywa poważną rozmowę z następcą tronu o odwadze, jednak szybko zmienia się to w zabawę, a wtedy Mufasa przekazuję mu wiedzę od ojca mówiąc, że gwiazdy to wszyscy zmarli Królowie którzy w razie potrzeby pomogą mu. Skaza obmyśla nowy plan dzięki któremu pozbędzie się brata i bratanka oraz zostanie Królem - zwabia nieświadomego Simbę do wąwozu kłamiąc iż jego ojciec zaraz przyjdzie bo ma niespodziankę, a w rzeczywistości idzie kazać hienom przestraszyć antylopy by wbiegły do wąwozu. Gdy to mu się udaje biegnie do brata by go ostrzec i Mufasa biegnie na ratunek synowi którego ratuje przed stratowaniem położył go na półce skalnej sam nie dał rady się tam wspiąć i próbował na wyższej gdzie stał Skaza prosił go o pomoc w wspinaczce ten jednak chwyta go za łapy i zruca pod kopyta antylop co powoduje jego śmierć. Potem pojawia się już jako duch by przekonać syna do powrotu do domu i odzyskaniu należnego mu tronu. Ostatni raz widzimy go jako światło nad dzieckiem Simby. Komiksy Występuje w kilku komiksach odgrywa w nich drugo- i trzecioplanowe role. Król Lew 2: Czas Simby Jego rola jest symboliczna. Ukazuje się na prezentacji jako duch patrząc na swoją wnuczkę Kiarę. Potem już dopiero pod koniec filmu gdy mówi do syna iż słusznie postąpił oraz cytuje jego słowa "oni my to jedno". Król Lew 3: Hakuna Matata Występuje w kilku urywkach a mianowicie prezentacja Simby, bieg na ratunek jemu przed hienami oraz gdy ukazuje się synowi z namową do walki o tron. Lwia Straż: Powrót Ukazuje się Kionowi przekonując go iż nadaje się na nowego lidera straży. Lwia Straż Dalej ukazuje się Kion'owi udzielając mu rad i motywując go. Kingdom Hearts II Przed przybyciem Sory, Donalda i Goofy'ego, Mufasa od dawna nie żyje. W późniejszym czasie władca pojawia się jako duch, który nakłaniaSimbę do powrotu na Ziemię i odzyskania tronu. Ciekawostki *W King of Kalahari pojawia się postać o imieniu Król Brond. On najprawdopodobniej był wczesną wersją Mufasy. *Mufasa był wyjątkowo ,,dużym" lwem. *Początkowo Mufasa miał śpiewać piosenkę zatytułowaną ,,Królem Być", ale nie pasowała ona do głosu James'a Earl Jones, więc ją wycięto. *Pojawił się w Lwia Straż: Powrót, a głos pod niego podkładał James Earl Jones, tak jak w poprzednich częściach. *Występuje w serialu Lwia Straż, lecz w angielskiej wersji ma wtedy inny dubbing. *Mufasa nie zawsze jest wspaniałym ojcem. przykładowo, w komiksie ,,Królewskie oszustwo" okłamał Simbę, nie biorąc pod uwagę konsekwencji, a w ,,Zebra w przebraniu" nie chce słuchać swojego syna *Co ciekawe James Earl Jones dubbingował nie tylko Mufasę ale również Dartha Vadera w ,,Gwiezdnych Wojnach". Galeria Mufasa.jpg Mufasa1.jpg Mufasas.jpg Mufasa2.png Tlk_hd_4169.jpeg|Duch Mufasy w pierwszej części filmu. Simbas_pride_0089.jpg|Duch Mufasy w TLK2. Kion Mufasa Nala Simba.png|Duch Mufasy w serialu Lwia Straż. Król Lew wszystkie postacie.png|Wszystkie postacie z filmu A Tale of Two Brothers.jpg|Młody Mufasa i Taka/Skaza na okładce książki 466px-Ahadi and Rafiki.png|Młody Mufasa, Ahadi i Rafiki SarabiMufasaFriendInNeed.png|Młody Mufasa i Sarabi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Stado Lwiej Ziemi Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Samce